1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watches and more particularly to multifunction watches.
2. Description of Related Art
Watches are commonly available that provide a variety of modes of operation. For example, digital watches generally include time-of-day, alarm clock and stopwatch functions. However, most watches have limited input and display capabilities due to limited space and limitations of user dexterity. In order to expand watch functionality, crude menuing systems are often implemented to allow users to sequentially select parameters for configuring watches. However, current menuing techniques bring limited benefit when complex and diverse functions must be programmed and navigation of resulting menus is increasingly time-consuming, overly complex and non-intuitive.